His Story, Her Tale
by dancingpenguin30
Summary: His story about finding love, and her tale of how love finds her. AU. Lots of FLUFF! Also please read and review! Revised first chpater.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Ouran High School Host Club. Sadly, they all belong to Bisco Hatori. = ( But, this story is an original script, which I do own. Hoorah! = )

* * *

Love. Many people know what it is, and yet very few people actually manage to find it in this lifetime. It's one of life's greatest mysteries. You can't buy love. You can't create love, and you especially **CANNOT **force love. Love just comes…well…naturally. I know, I know, I sound like I'm some type of love doctor who knows everything there is to know about the concept of love. The truth is, I don't know jack-squat about love, or what the hell it even feels like to be in love. So far, in my entire lifespan of living, I've never had a girlfriend, so how the hell am I supposed to define love when I, myself, never even experienced that one word with four letters. Sure, I've read about love in books and manga, I've seen plenty of it on T.V. shows and movies, and I've heard about it in music. But still, a person can't really connect with any of that type of stuff until you experience those feelings of love yourself.

Girls have liked me, and then during my middle school years, a girl who I was close friends with, had the guts to ask me out. But I declined her, and well…she ended up running away with tears streaming down her eyes. I felt bad for her, but still. She just wasn't that certain someone I was looking for. The one I'm looking for is someone who I need to feel comfortable with. That one person who will make my heart skip a beat when I see her, and all this warmth and happiness will overtake me just at the sight of her. I'm looking for that one girl who will emotionally send me to a world I've never been to. And I want her to be someone who will actually **NEED** me in their life, just as much as I need her in my own life. I even decided to try internet dating, and currently I'm "dating" some internet chick, I actually led myself to believe I was in "love" with this girl, but sometime ago, I realized that the only reason why I'm dating her, and the other girls I've dated online too, is because, I just want somebody to love me, and to fill this huge gap that resides in my heart. I know it sounds fuckin pathetic, but sadly, that's the truth.

Finally though, I think, no scratch that, I **KNOW **I found her. Her name is Haruhi, and I met her during swimming in my third year of high school, while she was in her first year of high school. And every time I saw her, my chest would get tight, a blush would spread across my face, I was shy about talking to her, and all these warm fuzzy emotions would, and still do, build up inside of me. I wanted to ask her our so, **SO **badly, but being the shy idiot I am. I didn't, which only makes me feel even more like a dumbass. It's summer vacation right now, and yet she still is on my mind. Hopefully, I might have a chance this upcoming school year. Who am I kidding though, she barely noticed me last year! So why would she even bother to look my way this year? But still, I do have a bit of hope; despite the fact that my chances are zero to a very big number. And I truly believe that Haruhi is that person who will make me feel…complete. I just know it. This year, one way or another, I will make sure she notices me. I wonder though, is this feeling, what many people call it, love? Am I truly deeply madly in love with Haruhi? Something deep inside of me tells me that I am, indeed, in love with Haruhi.

Hi. My name is Hikaru Hitachiin, I'm 18 years old, I'm about to enter my fourth year of high school, and this is my story about finding love.

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but this is the prologue to Hikaru's story. The next chapter will be short too since it will Haruhi's prologue too, but the third chapter will be nice and long, and will be about Hikaru's first reaction when he saw Haruhi. Also, please review! I'm a first timer at this, and I am a little nervous yet confident that you, the readers, will enjoy it. c:


End file.
